Time to never get over him
by Midnight.Black.angel21
Summary: Annabeth had spent years crying over losing Percy, but maybe she wasn't meant to.


A/N: Sorry for any OOC-ness, but I had to write this quickly before I lost the idea.

Disclaimer: You all know that unlike Rick Riordan, I don't own PJO or characters from PJO. I wish I did.

* * *

Annabeth sat up in her bed groggily, blond curls falling into her face. Huffing slightly, she got up and took a shower.

After that, Annabeth faced herself in the mirror. Now 22, she'd gotten her bachelor's degree in architecture before summer. It was August 18th, what would've been Percy's 22nd birthday. Annabeth gazed at a picture that had been taped to her mirror ever since she'd moved into the apartment.

The picture showed a beaming Percy with his arms wrapped around a grinning Annabeth. The picture had been taken before Percy went missing, before the prophecy, before Tartarus. Annabeth shivered slightly at the memory, and tears welled up in her gray eyes.

Before she'd lost Percy to Tartarus.

No, it was time to get over it. Not meaning that Annabeth was ever going to be happy with Percy's death, just that she should maybe start dating again, move on. The only reason she couldn't was, well, Annabeth still loved her Seaweed Brain. Her best friend, and her first love was gone, but she couldn't get over him.

Sighing, Annabeth got dressed, and headed out. Warm breezes whipped through her hair, making it very hard to see. Annabeth was considering putting it into a ponytail when-

"Sorry!" Someone exclaimed from on top of Annabeth. The man that she'd crashed into helped her up kindly.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was…" Annabeth's apology faded away as she looked at the man who'd helped her up. She swore that she could've seen him before.

"…going." She finished quietly. 'He's really cute.' She thought inside her head, and Annabeth remembered the war in her head about getting over Percy.

'Move on.' A little voice was urging her.

"Hey would-"

"Do you-" Both of the adults began speaking in unison.

"You first." The man chuckled, shaggy black hair waving in front of his eyes.

"Do you maybe want to get some coffee?" Annabeth asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"That sounds great." The man smiled, and Annabeth's heart thumped loudly against her chest.

The two laughed and chatted on their way to the nearest coffee shop, one right next to the sea. They sat at a table right next to the window.

"I'm sorry; I've forgotten to ask your name." The man tried brushing his hair out of his eyes, but failed miserably.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth laughed slightly at the man before her, whose mouth had just dropped open. He reached up and finally brushed his raven hair out of his eyes. His sea-green eyes.

"Percy." Annabeth breathed, too stunned to do anything at first.

"Percy." She said again, as if this made it more real. Joyful tears fell from her eyes, and she leaned over to hug him. When she released him from her grip, and they both leaned in. Lips touching, Annabeth committed this moment to memory. The second time she'd found Seaweed Brain. Burying her face into his neck, she whispered,

"I thought you were dead."

* * *

It was hours later that Annabeth calmed down, stopped hitting Percy, and she and Percy found themselves sitting on the beach, waves washing over their feet.

"You really need to stop disappearing." Annabeth told Percy, and he laughed. Sniffing a bit, she asked a question that had been bothering her since his return.

"How are you here? I thought…" Annabeth swallowed hard at the thought.

"I wasn't ever dead. When those, those, those _things _cornered us and attacked me, I don't know what happened. I woke up what seems like ages later, and it took me so long to get out. I've been searching for you ever since." Percy explained, pausing at times to glance at Annabeth, making sure she was okay.

"Percy, I missed you so much." Annabeth choked out. She hated begin this emotional, but she didn't think he was missing this time. Everyone considered Percy Jackson, one of the greatest heroes ever to live, dead. She'd spent years thinking of what could've been, but what would never happen. Years mourning over her loss. Years crying over a lost love that had never actually died.

Percy reached over and wiped the tears away from Annabeth's face. He grabbed her hand and led Annabeth out into the captivating tide.

"I missed you too." He murmured. When Percy leaned down to kiss her, Annabeth didn't hesitate.

"I guess this means that true love really does win." Percy chortled. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth leaned up to kiss him again.

To anyone who saw, this would look like any typical thing for young lovers, but to the two half-bloods, the kiss meant so much more.


End file.
